Behind The Cameras
by LucyStellar10
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia- actress,singer,model,Youtuber etc. She did all of this with her "best friend" Natsu Dragneel. They secretly love each other but never admitted it because of the media's judgement, Natsu's denseness & Lucy's insecurity of being 4 years younger than him. Will they confess their feelings for each other and finally have a happy ending? Full Summary Inside.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: This is just a new story that suddenly popped into my mind. I don't really know if I should even continue it. Hope ya'll like it! If you do like it, please review and give some constructive criticism. Once again, no flames will be used for barbecue and smores. :) **

-Lucy Heartfillia is a Youtube phenomenon, pop/rockstar, famous model, songwriter, beauty to all and the list just goes on and on. She's rich and popular yet she stayed humble. She did all of this with her best friend/ secret crush or maybe even the guy she has fallen head-over heels in love with-Natsu Dragneel. He's a heartthrob, Calvin Klein model, indie/punkstar, songwriter and has over 8.5 million subscribers on Youtube. They are both signed under the extremely famous record label "Fairy Tail". They secretly love each other but never admitted it because of the media's harsh judgement, Natsu's denseness and Lucy's insecurity of being 4 years younger than him. Will they confess their feelings for each other and finally have their own happy ending or will they lose something that could have been a beautiful relationship?

Introduction

Lucy sighed as she finished editing the new videos for her gaming and main channel on Youtube. 4 hours ago she filmed the second part of her "Play with me: Oculus Rift- The Doorways " series and her third "Q & A (Question and Answer)" video . In all her 16 years of living she has never been this tired. Her eyes are bloodshot red and the only thing she wants to do now is to take a relaxing bath, write a new chapter for her novel and sleep. She shut her laptop down and put it on the desk beside her. She looks over to her couch and saw her best friend- Natsu Dragneel sleeping while snoring loudly. She giggled lightly as she watches the pink haired idiot roll over his side. How did she fell in love with that fire-loving pyro again? She shook her head and went to her closet to get her pajamas. She went to the bathroom while slightly humming a tune.

-Time Skip-

The blonde was drying her hair when she heard her phone vibrate. It was a message from her best friend- Levy Mcgarden. It said_ "Lu-chan! Look at this article about you and Natsu, it's so ridiculous that it beats me and Gajeel's rumor about us having a secret baby and we got married at Peru. XD Don't they know that you and Lisanna are actually really close friends?! Oh and by the way, there is this new book by Mira-chan's husband. I'm so excited to read it! Over 2,000 people already ordered it since the release of the has really outdone himself this time. It's called "Shadows Inside of Me". _The blonde nearly squealed! She has always admired Freed's works and hopes to be like him someday but for now curiosity was getting to her. She clicked on the link to this celebrity gossiping site called "Sorcery Weekly" and waited for it to load. She placed her phone on the table beside her comfy bed. The Youtuber was slightly startled when something brushed on her ankle. Lucy looked down and smiled, it was Natsu's cat "Happy". She remembered how Natsu went to the abandoned part of Antarctica just to find the rare species of cats called "Exceed". He bought two, one for him and another one for his younger sister that works at many model establishments Wendy Dragneel. The 14 year old named it "Carla". They were like 100,000 jewels for each one. She patted its head as the cat purred. The article is loading so slowly that Lucy got bored and decided to get a cup of hot chocolate from the kitchen.

Lucy's P.O.V

The wifi here in my apartment in Magnolia is so slow! Mou~ this might be why I took so long editing the videos. I pouted slightly and took a sip from my mug as the article finally loaded. It was called _" Is Natsu Dragneel stuck in a love triangle between the world's most famous girls?!"_ I nearly screamed in hysterics but I then remembered Natsu is sleeping and he's kinda scary when he's disturbed from his sleep. I shuddered as I remembered the first time I ever woke him up. So I just raised one of my eyebrows and started reading it. It was written by the same guy "Jason" that has been stalking me and Natsu's lives ever since we became well- known. _"COOL! Lucy Heartfillia is in love with Calvin Klein model and has been possessive over him! Talk about Overly Attached Girlfriend much?! She has been apparently sending death glares to fangirls of Natsu when they are walking around the outskirts of Magnolia being surrounded by them and the paparazzi .A close source told us that she is apparently jealous of Lisanna and Natsu's romantic scenes and roles in the hit movie "Childhood Love". Who knew that the world's sweetheart is actually a green-eyed monster._ I rolled my eyes at that part. Also,_ Lisanna purposely hugged Natsu tightly at the 2015 Rabian Awards to get under the "Behind Me" singer's skin. Oooh! the heat is strong! These two women are fighting over one man's heart. Who's side are you on? THIS IS SO COOL!"_ The media really is annoying. Me and Lisanna are close friends ever since I joined the acting industry. She's actually sweet and she's in a secret relationship with the popular director Bickslow Seith. I will never understand why do they put women against each other. Me and her hang out at the Rabien awards after party and we were laughing like maniacs because Natsu almost set the table on fire because he was fighting with Gray Fullbuster- a close friend of ours and a famous actor as well! He was in the movie "Seven Ice Blades" with actress/ his girlfriend Juvia Lockster. But for some reason she calls me "Love rival" I laughed quietly as I remember the memory. I looked at Natsu and smiled dreamily. That pink –coughs- I mean salmon haired guy ate almost all of the food with tobasco. I snapped out of it when someone suddenly wrapped their arms around my waist. I blushed beet red! _"Natsu! Kya!"_ I kicked him in the chest as I tried to calm my fast beating heart.

No One's P. O . V

_"Oww! Luce you're so mean!"_ Natsu pouted while rubbing his hand over the place she kicked. _"Why are you even here?! Get out of my apartment."_ She shrieked. _"But your bed is so comfy."_ Natsu slumped on the blonde's bed and instantly fell asleep. Lucy sighed as she just put a blanket over him and decided to lay down and sleep with him. Not in that way you perverts! She shut her phone down and ignored all of the buzz about the stupid, non- realistic and non- existing rumors. She hopes that tomorrow it would be a little better.


	2. Chapter 1- Erza's Wrath

**Author's Note: So I decided to continue this story but no promises that I will update this consistently. Thank you to the people who reviewed the introduction! By the way, in some parts of the story the characters are kinda OOC. If you like the first chapter of this story please review! I appreciate the feedback a lot. It helps me what to improve or even change. No flames 'cause it won't be use for any barbecue. **

Chapter 1

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I groaned as the sun shined on my eyes. I usually rubbed my eyes at this point but someone is crushing my arm. WAIT! SOMEONE?! I widen my eyes and in front of me is Natsu's cute- I mean annoying sleeping face. I felt myself twitch! This idiot is always barging in my apartment, another reason why the media are always speculating about our relationship I mean friendship. No wait ugh! I shook my head and instead of kicking him out again I just placed my hand over his sleeping face. Throughout the 2 years we've known each I don't know why I had to fall in love with him. I snapped out of it when I remembered I'm suppose to film the 5th scene for the movie "Fire and Spirit" I looked at my clock and I only have 15 minutes left to get ready. "Natsu! WAKE UP!" I screamed in his ear. He lightly opened his eyes and mumbled something I don't understand and I have no time to even understand. "Rushi.. shh" The pink-haired said sleepily. "We're filming with Loke and Erza today!" He suddenly sprung up and rushed to the bathroom downstairs as soon as he heard Erza's name. I immediately picked an outfit for today and literally ran to take a quick shower.

_15 minutes later..._

Me and Natsu jumped into the car with our bodyguards- Joe and Timmy. They keep us from doing anything stupid and protect us from crazy ass paparazzi. I let out a sigh of relief when I didn't forget Trioa pills. If I did forget it Natsu would be puking all over the place because of his motion sickness. He is now eating 2 large pieces of pancakes, 1 waffle, 4 sausages, 3 pieces of bacon, and scrambled eggs. My mouth watered as I didn't have breakfast yet. Before I can stop it my stomach growled REALLY loudly. I'm completely sure my face is red as Erza's scarlet hair. That pink-haired idiot is holding back a laugh while tears of laughter are forming around his eyes. I just merely just glared at him and opened the bag of crackers I put in my Heart Kreuz bag that Erza gave me for Christmas. By the way, Erza is my best friend since I was in middle school. She's an award-winning actress and she is currently in a 2 year long relationship with her childhood crush Jellal Fernandes. They have won "Fiore's Cutest Couple" for two years now. Jellal is a famous producer in Fairy Tail records which is the label me, Natsu, Gajeel, and Levy-chan are under. Gajeel is Natsu's cousin, they always argue about something stupid whenever they meet. A head suddenly falls on my shoulder. I looked at my side and saw Natsu fast asleep. My facial features soften as I put his head on my lap while I gently stroke his hair. I yawned and decided to take a quick nap. After 10 minutes, I felt Timmy nudge my shoulder. "Miss Lucy we are here." he said in a very deep voice. "Thanks Tim and I told you not to call me that! Just call me "Lucy" okay?" I said with a bright smile. He nodded and went to join Joe to get the things ready. I shook Natsu awake. It didn't work. I thought of a brilliant idea. "Natsu Erza is here and she looks really angry." I whispered into his ear. He sat up awake, jumped out of the car and ran to the film set (Stellar: I don't really know what its called.) She's really scary when you piss her off or when someone dares interfere with her strawberry shortcake. Which reminds me... OH SHIT! I'm late. I grabbed my bag and dashed to the set. By the time I was there, I saw Natsu on his knees while Erza has her katana out. Natsu looked so pale.I'm still trying to catch my breath. "Princess, why were you two late? Didn't you miss me?~" Loke flirted appearing out of nowhere. "We woke up late and no I did not miss you Loke." Our conversation was interrupted when the red head actress finally noticed me and pointed the weapon at my face as I fear for my life in the inside. Loke made an escape route and left us behind. That traitor! I yelled in my head as I cried anime tears in the inside."Why are you two late?!" she demanded with a death glare that can make even Satan cower in fear. "I-I... accidentally woke up l-late and I'm so sorry!" I squeaked as I bowed my head. She calmed down and put her katana back to its place and she pat my head. Her eyes lit up and I saw her made a run to the strawberry pastry. I dragged Natsu's body to the green room because his soul his trying to escape out of fear. We got lucky this time. I placed Natsu's body on the comfy couch and heard the announcement of our director and close friend Gildarts Clive. "Yo kidz. Fire and Spirit will start filming their 5th scene in 45 minutes and we'll be meeti-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." He fall asleep again,typical him. Someone suddenly opened the door forcefully, I stood up quickly and was surprised that **_HE_** was here.


End file.
